Truth
by bastet-sachmet
Summary: [Set after 5x06] [Spoiler for 5x07] Neal tells Rebecca everything to get her work with them on the 13th chapter of the Codex and it leads to some more pleasurable moments. Neal x Rebecca


_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to us. It's all belonging to USA Network and Jeff Eastin_

_Author's Note: So, since the waiting till Dec 5__th__ is still so unbearably wrong and scenes from a certain trailer are nibbling on my brain I needed to get rid of this before my brain gets snacked away before next week. And let's be honest we all would love being corrupted by Neal Caffrey._

* * *

Her words were still pounding in Neal's ears 'I'm tired of playing games'. And she was right. There had been too much deception from the start but had honesty really been an option? And there had been several mistakes: he underestimated Rebecca that she wouldn't get a clue that it was him stealing her key card to get access to the museum. On top of all they had been sloppy with their research regarding the codex. Mozzie and him had been so eager to decipher it that they forgot to check if there were any odd things regarding Mosconi's work. And now there was a major one: a thirteenth chapter that wasn't supposed to exist because of its author's superstition. Neal knew that he had to tell Rebecca the truth before she could make her way to the "Art Crimes Department" where they had met days ago to find out that this had also been a fake. What would happen afterwards he could imagine very vividly and he really had to avoid that. There was no option that Peter would find out all about that and what Neal had done to get him out of prison and to drop all charges against him. It also seemed to be true what Mozzie said that he used to wear his heart on the sleeve and falling way too easily for a pretty face. It had always got him into trouble. Certainly there was something about Rebecca he couldn't put a finger on it but got him attracted to her. Something told him there was more about her than just the geeky book scholar but he didn't sense a hidden agenda that could bite him in the back. It was true she hadn't deceived him, she didn't want him to steal something or didn't steal something from he and she didn't testify against him in court and calling him a sociopath. It was adorable to hear her burst out laughing minutes ago, he could still recall that bubbly wholehearted laughter in his head. And it was cute how she started to play with her glasses and hair when she got all flustered. The few times he had been really close to her he had noticed her scent mixed with a small hint of perfume. It was a mixture that was as hard to seize like her whole self. It was surprising that she had chosen Marrakesh for a semester abroad. But he could imagine how scary a Moroccan prison must have been for a 19 years old girl who just wanted to return a tile that had fallen off a roof even if it had only been for one night. But he didn't have the time to think about it all right now. Neal needed to find her and tell her the truth. Somehow he knew that Rebecca didn't deserve to hear another lie. And when she'd know everything he could only hope she would still offer to help.

Rebecca cursed herself inwardly for being so stupid. What made her trust a guy who apparently stole her key card weeks ago? She didn't really accuse him and she was sure that Neal would never admit it but it was the only possible way. But why had he done this? On the other hand he seemed to be hurt when she said that he had stolen it. She had thought about that day a thousand times trying to recall every single detail but her memory failed her cause she had been distracted. She wasn't used that much to male attention cause most people only saw what was on the surface and that was obviously the glasses wearing smart rambling book scholar. But no matter what Neal was up to she wouldn't be a part of it. She had lost her job and even with too much spare time on her hands she didn't want to be played for a fool. She was a bit disappointed that it was so sloppy planned. If someone ever had shown interest in Mosconi's work would have known that he never wrote a chapter thirteen in one of his books. And there hadn't ever been a rumor that he wrote that one for the codex. She was sure that she wouldn't get the answers she needed if she would ask Neal. She still had the address of the Art Crimes Department. Maybe this other agent going by the name of Goitzner could tell her what this was all about. It also seemed odd to her that just one department was located outside the official FBI building. She wanted to be furious that Neal had deceived her again but every time she also had to remember him being close to her, observing her over her shoulder and his bright smile. She knew she should let the whole thing go. She needed to find a new job not because she was desperately needing the money but she was bored. But somehow the codex and Neal were nibbling on her mind. What if it was the truth and the codex had a chapter thirteen? There were already so many secrets regarding this certain book it could be possible. No matter how long and how often she thought about it she needed answers and some proof what this was all about.  
"Rebecca!"  
She knew that voice way too well and it always made her shiver bit when she heard Neal saying her name. She straightened her shoulders and turned around.  
"Neal, as I said I'm tired of playing games and being deceived over and over again."  
"I'm sorry. But I didn't lie to you. There is a thirteenth chapter of the codex. We have it. And I really need your help."  
"How did you get it? Did you steal it? Therefor you needed my key card?"  
"It's not like you think."  
"Not? Neal, I need answers before I get pulled into something that might get me into prison for much longer than just one night."  
"I'll explain to you but not here."  
"Okay, then bring me to the Art Crimes Department and..."  
"I'm afraid this is not possible."  
"Why?"  
"Rebecca, actually there is no Art Crimes Department and Agent Goitzner isn't a real agent. He doesn't even exist. I know there is a lot I need to tell you but it would take too long to do that here and now. I give you my address. Please come over to my place tonight and I tell you everything you want to know and you can have a look at the thirteenth chapter."  
"Your place? I swear if this is a ruse to talk into some kind planned crime, date or whatever weird thing is going on in your mind..."  
"It is not I promise."  
"You know that a promise from you doesn't seem to mean much right now. Give me one reason why I shouldn't call the police right now or ask Agent Burke what you're really up to."  
"I really need your help and not everything I told you was a lie. I will explain everything to you and then it's up to you what you want to do with it."  
Rebecca looked into Neal's face and she wondered if she was reading him right but she thought he was telling her the truth now.  
"Okay, when?"  
"7 pm?"  
"I'll be there and you should better be there too."  
"I will. Do you have a piece of paper for me?"  
Rebecca handed Neal a notepad and he wrote down his address.  
"I really hope you will me the truth. One more lie or deception and I'll be out the door and getting my answers from other persons."  
"You won't have to do that."  
We will see."  
Rebecca grabbed her notepad and turned around to leave.

Some hours later she stood in front of the mansion and frowned.  
"Here? Seriously? You must be kidding me," Rebecca mumbled under her breath when she rang the door bell. She thought her surprise couldn't grow any bigger but when June opened the door she was simply speechless.  
"Rebecca, nice to see you. Come in, Neal is waiting upstairs in his apartment."  
"June? The secretary from the Art Crimes Department?"  
"Only for a day but Neal will explain everything to you."  
"And it will be the truth?"  
"Does he have any other chance?"  
"He had several ones and until now..."  
"Just go upstairs, dear. You will hear everything you need to know."  
"I hope so."  
Rebecca went upstairs and took a deep breath before she knocked. She had resolved not be flustered at all when she'd see him again but she forgot about it when she saw his broad smile.  
"Hey,..," she said, "Guess what I met the secretary downstairs."  
"Hey Rebecca, come in. Great you're here."  
"You're living here?"  
"I do and June is my landlady and a very good friend."  
"Ah okay."  
Rebecca stepped into the apartment and took a quick look around.  
"Do you want a glass of wine?"  
"Trying to poison me or at least make me drunk?"  
"No, not all. Do you prefer red or white?"  
But Neal didn't receive an answer cause Rebecca had discovered the view from the patio. She had stepped outside and when she turned around again she looked completely baffled.  
"I live in New York City for so many years and I've always dreamed of a view like that. Neal, seriously if the FBI is paying that well they can hire me right from the spot."  
"It's not exactly like that. And you didn't answer my question: do you prefer red or white wine?"  
"Red if you have."  
"No problem."  
Rebecca sat down at the table and waited for Neal to join her.  
"So you said you wanted to explain what is going on."  
"Indeed and I want you to listen till you heard all of it before you make a decision."  
"Isn't it my decision when I have heard enough?"  
"I know but it is important that you know all."  
"Okay, then start. So, from all the things you said... I assume that it is still true that your name is Neal and you work for the FBI?"  
"It's true but I'm not an agent."  
"Not?"  
"No, it's more like being a consultant or to be precisely. I'm a convicted felon in a work release program."  
"What? Are you kidding me?"  
"No, this GPS tracking anklet is constraining me to a 2 miles radius."  
"Convicted for what? Art theft?"  
"No, only suspected within a lot of other things, convicted for bond forgery."  
"Oh, my god... it was you who stole my key card, right? And did you steal the painting or something from the codex?"  
"Chapter thirteen from the codex. The theft of the Karen Kates painting was only some kind of razzle-dazzle."  
"Why? That's by now the only question I have."  
"That's a long story."  
"I spend my life studying ancient text. I don't mind long stories."  
"So I guess you don't want to discuss work options between you, the FBI and me."  
"Neal, it's definitely not the right time to play games."  
"I'm sorry."  
The next hours Rebecca heard everything that she never had expected to hear. Her head was buzzing but not only because of Neal's story but also because she drank too much and ate not enough.  
"So to get it straight. You basically told me the truth about everything."  
"Basically."  
"But why did you target me to get the key card?"  
"Honestly?"  
"If you please."  
"It was an opportunity to get close to you."  
"What?"  
"You aren't really aware of your beauty, are you?"  
"What does this has to do with you stealing my key card and get me fired?"  
"You intrigue me."  
"You wanted to say intrigued."  
"No, intrigue. Present," Neal bent forward with a smile.  
"Do you even know what you have done? You stole a chapter from one one of the most mysterious books ever. You tried to use my knowledge about it to get to the bottom of its mystery first and..."  
"I need to. I want to end this kind of deal. I could lose everything."  
"Why did you even risk it then?"  
"It was my fault that it came so far. I ignored every warning sign because I wanted to believe that a part of my family is intact. Peter became a friend over the years and he had been trusting me when there wasn't much reason to. There was no other way to clear his name. I was small but I still remember how everything went south when James went to prison and my mom, Ellen and me got into Wit-Sec."  
"You didn't want them to fall apart."  
"Yes, and I didn't want it to be my fault."  
"And what now?"  
"I need your help to decipher the codex."  
"Neal, it's only one chapter out of 25..."  
"But it's the only chapter 13 of all books Mosconi has ever written, so there must be something special about it. "  
"It could cost me my job to work on a stolen chapter of... I mean, it's not right. I never..."  
"Except for stealing ancient tiles in Marrakesh and spending time in a Moroccan prison."  
"It wasn't on purpose and I could prove my innocence... I never did something bad that..."  
"People do bad things from time to time and I'll corrupt you too," Neal's statement sounded quite innocent facing her half over his shoulder while opening another bottle of wine. Rebecca who stood at the open door to the patio wanted to say something but the only reaction was a wicked smile on her face. Neal looked at her a bit puzzled cause he couldn't read her reaction. He was expecting quite every reaction from her being confused, angry or amused. But it surprised him she went over to him cupped his face with her hands and kissed him. In fact Rebecca didn't know what had gotten into her but when she was about to risk so much she just had to do it. The wish to kiss him had been there since the first time they had seen and talked to each other. She was afraid Neal would push her away but then she felt him wrapping his arms around her waist and returning her kiss. They were stuck in that kiss until breathing became a need again.  
"What was that for?" Neal asked still holding her tight.  
"I guess, you've started to corrupt me."  
"So, you'll be helping me?"  
"Under one condition."  
"Which one?"  
"No more lies, deceptions etc regarding the codex. I need to know everything you know and I will tell you all I know. If you hide something from me or try to deceive me I'm going right to the FBI and tell them everything."  
"Damn, I should have known that dealing with such hardened criminals like you're one won't provide something good."  
"I really feel your pain. Can I make up for that?"  
"I guess there is something," Neal replied with a smug smile and kissed her again.


End file.
